


Mega Servant

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash is zapped with a hypnotizing ray that uses mega energy. Alain takes this chance to get Ash.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Mega Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Mega Servant

Ash is zapped with a hypnotizing ray that uses mega energy. Alain takes this chance to get Ash.

-x-

Ash was being hit by the fierce red ray. He groaned as he resisted but the mega energy was powerful and even overwhelming. It was amazing Ash had resisted so far.

Alain was torn he wanted to help Ash, but Lysandre had promised him Ash would be his. It was a dream come true, he wanted Ash, badly but he was a top. The boy didn't back down either.

The energy was cranked up and Ash cried out in agony. His mind was being warped by the red beam and suddenly it stopped. Ash hung his head low.

“Ash?” Alain went up to him. His bonds released and the boy landed. The raven's eyes opened and there was a faint red glow to them.

“Yes master?” he spoke, and Alain shivered. He felt a rush of blood shoot straight to his cock. “What is your command?”

“You would do anything I say?”

“Yes master.” he says.

Alain felt hot, his body betraying him. His cock was already rock hard and pushing at the confines of his pants. “Strip for me.” he ordered.

“Yes,” Ash began to strip, first his jacket then his undershirt. Ash was fit, fine pectorals and rock hard abs, he had perky nips, and smooth pits. He removed his shoes and socks, then got to work on his pants.

Alain gulped. 'This is so hot.' Ash removed his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Ash didn't stop he removed them to exposing his full naked body. Ash was hung, 10 inches and he wasn't even erect yet.

Ash stood in all his naked glory, waiting for his next command. 'This is it, he can finally be mine.' he licked his lips. He removed jacket and shirt and revealed his own body.

He felt a tad nervous, but Ash didn't move. Even as Alain removed his shoes, socks, pants and boxers and revealed his own cock, he was 9 inches long but he had incredible girth.

“Now listen to me Ash, you see me as your master right?” Ash nods. “Good, but I want more than that. You will love me, you are gay and you will forget about any other guy.” his eyes shifted.

Ash looked at Alain, his body reacting to the male's nakedness. “You will forget about being a top, and crave my touch, you will do anything to get a taste of my dick.” The boy shuddered and his penis began to rise. He stared at Alain's penis a hungry look forming in his eyes.

“You will enjoy being dominated, and hate the feeling of being empty. You need to feel your master's penis inside you. In fact you won't be able to be satisfied until you feel a hot load of cum inside you.” His ass felt empty, his cheeks clenched as he felt a great need to be filled.

Ash whined, the commands setting in. His penis was positively throbbing and it began to leak pre like crazy. His insides felt hot, and he needed to be touched. “Please master, touch me!” Ash moaned, his lustful tone sending shivers up and down Alain's spine.

“Not yet my pet, you must show how much you love your master.”

“Anything!” he moaned.

“Lick my feet!”

Ash didn't hesitate. He got down on all fours and began to lick Alain's feet. His tongue danced along his toes, and Alain raised his feet so his soles and pads could be licked. It was hot, and Ash was super into it.

Alain had dreams like this, Ash worshiping his feet. It got his cock even harder that Ash that it was happening and that the boy was so into it.

He nearly lost it when Ash began sucking on his big toe. The raven looked up at him as he sucked him. 'Oh Arceus!' Alain was severely turned on his body began to glisten.

“Okay that's enough.” he says, and Ash obeys. “Good job.”

“Thank you master.” he rises up and his penis is overflowing like crazy. Alain was no better. Hearing Ash talk like that made his cheeks burn.

“You've done well, you've earned a treat suck my cock.” The look on Ash's face was priceless, he might as well have been told he had won the kalos league.

Without missing a beat Ash took his cock into his mouth, the first 5 inches in fact, he slurped and sucked on the hard flesh, drinking down his essence. The boy's eyes rolled up and he moaned in bliss.

The moans sent pleasing vibrations across Alain's rod, but that was just the icing on the cake. Ash's powerful oral skills had Alain weak in the knees. The way he bobbed his head back and forth, tongue caressing the underside, lips squeezing around him. “Ahhhh,” Alain bucked his hips.

Each bob down was met with downing another half an inch. With skilled suction he deepthroated Alain's dick, his musk filling his senses and making him drool.

Ash savored the taste, but his desire to taste his master's cum burned inside him. He went wild, slurping and sucking his fat cock, paying special attention to his cock head when he pulled back.

Alain never had his piss slit teased before, but the way Ash's tongue flicked it and teased it. “Ohh fuck!”

Ash's hands came around and began to grope Alain's ass. Alain moaned and bucked his hips. 'Fuck fuck fuck!' his eyes closed as orgasm hit and hot semen flooded Ash's mouth. “Drink it all!” Alain moaned, and the raven obeyed.

With careful well timed gulps he drank Alain's sperm like it was berry juice. “Hot damn!” he ran his fingers through Ash's hair, the last of his semen being milked from him.

Before Alain could catch his breath… “Ohhhh!”

Ash was stuck under the male's control, so he began to suck his cock some more. “Wa...Ash I just came if you do that I'll ahhhh!” he thrust into Ash's mouth his big balls slapping the boy's chin.

He came hard, more spurts of cum pouring out and getting slurped away by Ash's hungry mouth. It didn't end Ash' kept licking his length keeping him hard. 'Oh fuck!'

“You can stop now.”

Ash pulled off his cock with a wet pop. “Thank you for the treat master, I really enjoyed it.” Not kidding, there was a puddle of cum beneath Ash, and his crotch was wet.

Alain gulped.

Ash shifted, turning around he reached back and spread his cheeks. Alain nearly had the nosebleed of his life, Ash's cute pucker was twitching like crazy. “Please master, please fill me!”

A force shot through Alain like a hurricane, a powerful energy. His penis was so hard it hurt, he was on Ash in a second, strong hands taking hold of his cheeks so Ash could get into doggy style position.

He fondled the boy's ass a bit, making his pucker move and spasm. He let out an almost primal growl and ran his wet dick along his crack. The pre got everywhere, he slapped the boy's hole with his dick and nudged his entrance, once half the tip breached he stopped pumping his length so the pre would flood his channel, he grunted.

'Ash is mine, his ass, his body, everything is mine!' he began to push in and Ash moaned. He couldn't hold himself back for long and soon stuffed his ass full. “Ash!”

“Master!” he moaned, pushing back, rocking his ass into his pelvis.

“Mine!” Alain moved hard and fast, lost in the tight heat Ash provided. He kept pounding his hips, his hefty balls slapping into Ash's, sending a powerful jolt through his crotch. Ash's massive dick slapping against his abs, adding an additional boost of pleasure.

That pleasure made Ash clench and tighten around Alain's thrusting cock. “Fuck so tight!” He had never fucked a hole so tight before. Each thrust was like a surge of power coursing through him.

It felt hot, his pelvis smacking against Ash's fine butt, connecting them together. He hit Ash's prostate, turning him into a drooling mess. He was squeezing Ash's hips so hard he was gonna leave bruises but that didn't matter right now.

He kept thrusting, fucking the boy he had craved for so long. Ash was beautiful, arching so sexy. His ass was squeezing his cock like crazy, relaxing with each thrust in and tightening up with each pull out.

Alain couldn't hold back, he came hard, marking Ash insides and coating his inner walls. “Fuck!” his hot cum pelted Ash's sweet spot and helped the boy climax.

Ash's ass clamped down on Alain's cock in climax, and the boy passed out as he was hit with another orgasm. 'Damn what have I done.'

When Alain woke up he found himself in bondage, similar to Ash's. “Good morning master.”

“Ash!” Ash's eyes were red, the mind control completely taken over him. “Let me go!”

“I can't do that master, I have orders to keep you busy.”

“Busy?”

“I need you master, hope you got your rest cause I need your dick in me.” he climbed up on Alain and began to ride him.

“Oh Arceus what have I done.” he moaned as Ash rode him hard and fast. Ash sucked on his nipples while clenching his hot hole. Alain came hard! Lysandre used him, him and Ash.

End


End file.
